Broken-Hearted Boy
by nieka1995901
Summary: sub-Kevin is tired of being cheated on by dom-Ben, but can he really leave him. Note: i do not own the song or the characters just the plot so yeah! read if you want, and enjoy. also this is Yaoi so if you don't like, don't read i'm not forcing you to read it, so don't flame unless you want to entertain me, then that's ok!


**Broken-Hearted Boy**

**By: nieka1995901**

Summary:

Beyoncé songfic

Pairing: Bevin

No matter what you do or how much I leave, I can't help but come back to you in the end… Ben Seme! Kevin Uke!

_You're everything I thought you never were_

_You're nothing like I thought you could've been_

_But still you live inside of me_

_So tell me how it's been_

_You're the only one I wish I could forget_

**I ran out of the house and jumped in my car, a car I painted to match your eyes. I was stupid to believe you would ever change, "I knew this would happen so why does it hurt so bad?" I muttered to myself as I pulled from the driveway.**

_The only one I love to not forgive_

_And though you break my heart_

_You're the only one_

_And though there are times when I hate you_

_`Cause I can't erase_

_The times that you hurt me_

_And put tears on my face_

**I didn't get far before I had to pull over, my tears blurred my vision and I couldn't see. So many times I had caught you with her. Maybe this time it hurts so much because it was in our house. This pain in my chest is your fault! I blame you because I can't blame her. No matter how much it hurts I can never bring myself to blame her.**

_And even now while I hate you_

_It pains me to say_

_I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

_I don't want to be without you babe_

_I don't want a broken heart_

**My phones ringing and I know it's you because off that stupid ring tone. I don't want to answer but my hand is already reaching for the phone and I answer anyway. You sound panicked and worried about me,**

"**Kevin where are you? Kevin! Please come home we can talk about this!" you say but I don't want to hear it so I hang up. This is all your fault. All your fault Ben Tennyson**

_Don't wanna take a breath without you babe_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you _

_What led me to say_

_I don't want to love you in no kind of way_

_No, no, I don't a broken heart_

_And I don't wanna play the broken hearted girl_

_No, no, no, broken hearted girl_

**What did I do to deserve this torture? This pain? You said you loved me and I believed you! I was so stupid to think anyone could love me. My phone's ringing again and even though I don't want to I know I'm going to answer it. See how sprung you got me?**

"**Kevin please-!" you started**

"**Why should I? Why do you even want me to come back?" I ask**

"**Because I love you! Kevin please come home!" you say and I start laughing, a laugh so bitter**

_Something that I feel I need to say_

_But up `til now I've always been afraid_

_That you would never come around_

_And still I want to put this out_

_You say you got the most respect for me_

_But sometimes I feel you're not deserving to me_

_And still you're in my heart_

_But you're the only one_

_And yes there are times when I hate you_

_But I don't complain_

_`Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away_

"**Why should I come home? You're just going to do it again and do you know why Benjamin Tennyson? It's because you don't know what you want!" I yell choking on a sob and his line goes quiet because we both know I'm telling the truth.**

"**Kevin please, we can talk about this! I love you, you know that! I only want you." You beg**

"**I can't Ben, not this time." I say before hanging up**

_Oh but now I don't hate you_

_I'm happy to say _

_That I will be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you babe_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_Don't wanna take a breath without you baby_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you _

_What led me to say_

_I don't want to love you in no kind of way_

"**Please Kevin-," the words keep repeating in my head. I'm so stupid to feel guilty that you're hurting when you're the one that hurt me, "Come home-," I wish I didn't love you, maybe then I wouldn't hurt so much. I wouldn't want to crawl back into your arms or see you smile at me.**

_I don't wanna broken heart_

_And I don't wanna play the broken hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken hearted girl_

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be_

_Living in a world that's all about you and me_

_Ain't got to be afraid my broken heart is free_

_So spread my wings and fly away_

_Away with you…_

**Images of your smiling face flash in my head. I don't want to see it. Just brings more pain, "You're the only one for me." Your words are still in my mind. I don't want those either. Just makes me want to go back all the more, "Please-." No! I can't go back**

_I don't want to be without my baby_

_I don't want a broken heart_

_Don't want to take a breath without my baby_

_I don't wanna play that part_

_I know that I love you_

_What led me to say_

**I'm going back, I keep telling myself that this is the last time. That next time I'll leave for good, but even I know it isn't true. I'll just keep crawling back to you as long as the sky remains blue.**

_I don't want to love you in no kind of way_

_And I don't wanna play the broken hearted girl_

_No, no, no broken hearted girl…_

_Broken hearted girl no, no_

_No broken hearted girl…_

_No broken hearted girl_

**I park in the driveway and get out of the car. As I walk up to the door you run out to greet me.**

"**Kevin I'm so sorry! It want happen again I promise! Please forgive me!" you say**

"**Don't I always?" I say as you pull me towards the living room closing the door and locking it as if to keep me here.**

"**Please don't leave again." You whisper as you sit beside me on the couch and I look out the window noticing for the first time that the sun is setting**

"**Doesn't matter how many times I leave, we both know I'll be back here by the end of the day." I say as you hug me close. I sigh closing my eyes, " No matter what you do or how much I leave, I can't help but come back to you in the end…"**

**Fin**

Nieka1995901:So tell me what you guys think it's only my second songfic but I think I did well

Kevin: I hate you!

Nieka1995901: You'll live there isn't enough fics with Ben as Seme

Ben: I'm so sorry Kevin! *sobs hugging Kevin*

EC: R&R


End file.
